Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-22439-20120916223849/@comment-5513213-20121216010714
si ça passe encore j'essairais de regarder lundi soir... Mike ou la zen attitude, par contre son intrigue avec ce qu'il allait faire après le lycée n'etait pas terrible j'ai trouvé avec tina et ses parents... Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais bien que Burt y reste, je penses que ce serait bénéfique pour Kurt, même si perdre ses deux parents ça doit pas etre facile à vivre... Surtout que Puck en saison 3 était d'un ennuyeux, pire que as if we never said goodbye, au début son intrigue avec quinn/shelby et beth ça a plombait le début de saison, après des épisodes 10 à 17 on la aps trop vus, par contre après on a eu droit à sa crise par rapport à sa père, à ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard et tout... Le seule point positif de Puck dans la saison 3, c'était son amitié avec Beiste, je les ai trouvé très touchants les deux... Une amitié kitty/joe?! mouais pourquoi pas, mais à part la religion tout les opposes... Ca pourrait etre sympa de refaire tourner le quatuor, ou sinon kitty qui danse avec ryder... Il était excellent... c'est vrai que dans les 5 yen a aucuns qui fait tache ou qui est en trop... de toute façon dans une série quand les acteurs commencent à partir ça sent le roussie, c'est comme par exemple dans TBBT, kaley cuoco avait voulus partir et qu'ils avaient mis une nouvelle pour la remplacer, ça aurait été désastreux... mais les deux nouvelles qui vont arriver, c'est deux qui vivent dans le même immeuble?! Au faite j'y penses, est ce que tu crois à la fin du monde le 21/12/2012?! Moi perso pas du tout, à la limite y'aura peut etre une ou deux catastrophes naturelles dans le monde, mais sinon la fin du monde a été prévue tellemnt de fois qu'a force ça fait ni chaud ni froid... Et quand on saura le 22/12/2012, tout ceux qui croyaient à la fin du monde la veille diront que c'est dieu qui nous laisse une seconde chance!!! amen... Non, c'est vrai, ya quelques exceptions de couples qui se sont marriés très jeune et qui ce sont rencontrés au lycée mais sinon la plupart du temps c'est pas comme ça... C'est tout à fait ça, à la fin ce sera le pays des bisounours!!! tout le monde sera amis avec tout le monde, et m^me les pires ennemis deviendront les meilleurs amis du monde... Will en saison 1 ça allait encore, du moins la première partie de saison, après le reste bof bof, la saison 2 il était presque imbuvable, j'ai tjrs aimé le wemma et la tension qu'il y avait entre eux deux, mais qu'en tu vois qu'ils ont passés deux saisons entières à se tourner autour et qu'en saison 3, comme par miracle ils sont ensemble, c'est un peu gros quand même, et en plus en saison 3, emma faisait potiche pas possible, mais là en saison 4 je les trouve assez mignons, et j'espère qu'on verra leur mariage bientot et j'espère qu'ils auront un enfant rapidement parce que will en a tjrs voulus... je l'écrirais peut etre pdt les vacances si l'envie me prends... lol... Ouais mais c'est quand même très bizarre cte photo, parait un ND a dénoncé les warblers d eleur avoir volé leur trophée et du coup ils ont des provlèmes avec les justices et du coup ils sont disqualifiés direct... Mias sinon pour sue c'est possible, parce que entre le moment ou marley s'effondre et ou sue annonce qu'ils ont perdus il se passe combien de temps?! 3 minutes peut etre, le temps qu'ils amènent marley dans la salle de classe et juste durant ce peut de temps ils aurez délibérés aussi vite et aurait nommé les barblers gagnant?! c'est bizarre... Faut vraiment n'avoir rien dans la tronche pour faire ça comme dirait mon prof de maths... Beuh oui et non puisqu'au début du 404 ils s'embrassent donc ils sont tjrs ensemble, du moins un petit peu et après il fait sa crise envers brody donc c'est qua moitié justifié... C'est comme pour Blaine, il avait tort de tromper Kurt mais presque tout le monde dis que c'est justifié parce que kurt l'vait délaissé, mais si il veut aller voir si l'herbe est plus verte à cote qu'il y aille mais il fait ça honnetement, d'abord il rompt avec kurt et ensuite il va voir ailleurs... Ben si ce jeudi de 14H à 17H, c'était d'un passionant jte racontes même pas, mais au moins ça m'a permis de faire la sieste... lol... Ouais voilà mais c'est un brouillard bien épais là quand même XD... C'est Penny qui a du le cloner à Kurt, mais elle a vraiment merdé sur le coup et du coup ben ça a fait Blaine... Quand on voit qu'il y a des sites entiers consacrés uniquement à darren/blaine ça fait peur, on dirait presque une secte où seul Darren est beau dans ce monde... Il faut carrément faire une greffe d'yeux je crois la.... Mais il est quand même vraiment sans gênes ce Brody, se ballader à poil devant Kurt... Les voix de lea, naya et heather s'accordent bien mais elle est nettement moins bien que YCSTB, autant la version de hairspray et nul et le film aussi dailleurs autant glee la vraiment bien reprise, ça donne la pêche pour bien commencer la journée... ok d'accord, bonne méditation alors XD... Ouais c'est vrai parce que t'essayes de récupérer un peu en dormant plus mais à cote ya tout les devoirs qu'on a à faire et finalement on repartira en janvier un tout petit moins fatigué que maintenant... Je me suis tjrs demander ils ont des vacances à noel aux usa?! non parce que presque là dans le 410, on dirait qu'ils chantent have yourself le jour de noel à sue mais c'est quand même férie non le 25 partout ou c'est qu'en france qu'on est tous des feignants?! parce que même s'ils chantent le 26, ça reste bizarre... Mais c'est quand même assez gros que Artie soit la glue de glee, à la limite santana ou blaine ok mais artie non, sans lui ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose... Mais j'ai faillis pleurer pour quinn quand ils disent qu'elle est morte, ça nous montrer tout le desespoir qu'elle éprouvait et ça ma pris les tripes... Oh oui de la neige!!!!! tout les ans ya de la neige partout en france même en corse mais jamais chez moi on dirait que c'est fait exprès!!! en entier pas vraiment?! un peu comme ta regarder le 409, en entier pas vraiment en avançant les performances XD.. dans le 221, ya My Man, au début je pouvais pas l'entendre cte chanson mais c'est devenue une de mes préférés, pourtant j'aurais cru qu'un jour j'aimerais à ce point une chanson de barbra, mais là lea la chante avec une telle intensité c'est juste sublime, parfait quoi.... Jake torse nu c'est pour contenter toutes les filles en fleur qui sont devant leur poste de télévision à fantasmer pour un rien, genre dès qu'elle voit darren elles sont au paradis... Au faite quand Blaine dis qu'il va à la NYADA l'an prochain j'ai eu envie d'envoyer un message à Ryan... NYADA ça prépare à Broadway non?! mais blaine n'a jamais chanté une seule chanson de broadway hormis pour WSS... et en plus RM a fait que nous dire que Blaine n'irait pas à NY après etre diplomé et là qu'est ce qu'il fait, il envoie blaine à NY, c'est nul mais vraiment, c'est just pour contenter les fans du klaine, et en plus blaine n'a pas un super niveau de danse, et en plus ça va tuer le klaine, c'est comme si Finn était venus avec rachel pour etre à la NYADA avec elle alors qu'il ne veut pas etre à Broadway, c'est lamentable!!!! Pour sam et sa théorie c'était vraiment débile, mais ça reflète bien toutes les théories de fin du monde... l'album de Chord?! parce qu'il devait en faire un?! lol... Il a quitté glee en début de saison 3 pour faire un album dont on attend tjrs l'existence, par contre celui de lea me tarde, j'aimerais bien voir dans quel genre elle se dirige... le meilleur moment de l'épisode c'est quand sue fait sa grimace après que la mère de marley l'ai invité à voir le spectacle et que sue décrit ce qui va se passer... sa tête est à pleurer!!! trop trop courte, même la version studio est trop courte, mais comme c'est magnifique ça compense un peu le manque de longueur... On sait pas grand chose d elui c'est dommage, j'espère qu'on le verra un jour... C'est le miracle de la science presque elle l'aurait eu en une semaine on aurait fait passer ça pour qq de normal... Mais je veux savoir qui sais quand même, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attends et quand on va enfin le savoir, ben tout le monde aura oublier et sera passer à autre chose.. Mais pour l"instant sue en tant que mère on a pas trop vue... Moi aussi.. De toute façon ça pouvait pas être pire que celui de la saison3 XD... Je m'attendais à une saison 4 raté mais finalment ça va, elle est bcp mieux que le début de la saison 3, musicalemnt surtout... La seconde partie de la 3 est pire que sa première partie... la 2 moi j'ai bien aimé, surtout la seocnde partie de saison avec santana, le finchel et quinn...